


一树梨花

by aitingnichangge



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitingnichangge/pseuds/aitingnichangge
Summary: 没有人永远十七岁，但总有人十七岁。
Relationships: 卢崛/宝蓝
Kudos: 3





	一树梨花

王柳羿在楼下游戏声中醒来，周末的早晨本应该一觉睡到中午，但这该死的噪音让他不得不放弃这大好的懒觉时光，低声的骂了句，王柳羿准备下楼去教训一下小孩——他丈夫的私生子，卢崛。  
带着三分怒气下楼，某人还憨憨的在客厅地上坐着打着游戏，丝毫没有注意有人正在看着自己。神情激动，嘴里还在不停的逼逼着些废话。  
17岁的少年，随意的T恤，浑身都分泌着年轻人的荷尔蒙。  
王柳羿有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛时空重叠。  
微微的笑了笑，下楼后却没有了一开始的生气。  
伴随着游戏里人物的死亡，卢崛将手柄随手一扔，站起身准备去厕所解决一下生理需求。转身的瞬间刚好撞上他身后的王柳羿，受了惊吓般往后退了两步。  
“对，对不起。我没有看到你。”卢崛替自己解释道。  
“没关系”王柳羿侧了侧身体，让出道路。  
卢崛不好意思的快步走过去，经过王柳羿身边时闻到了一点香气——清甜的omega的信息素。

等卢崛从厕所出来，就发现王柳羿坐在他刚刚的位置，有些惊讶“额，你也想要打游戏吗？”  
“是啊，要我教你吗？”王柳羿挑眉，眼角都飘着肆意的笑。

喻文波回到家的时候看到的就是这样的画面，他的妻子坐在客厅里和他的私生子一起打着游戏，看起来他们玩的不错，根据两人的表情，喻文波下了个判断。旋即觉得真是魔幻，他结婚多年不让自己完全标记的妻子和他的私生子相处融洽，在没有他的情况下，简直是魔幻现实。  
在喻文波故意弄出的动静之下，客厅里的两人才发现了他的存在。卢崛显的有些慌乱，王柳羿面上的笑意慢慢消失，将手柄放到一旁“下次再玩吧”  
看了一眼显示器，什么都没说就走了。  
喻文波走了过来，显示器上两个站在一起的人物，宝蓝和乐言。  
卢崛感觉到他整个人有瞬间的僵硬，很快就又松懈下来，有些愤怒的对他说道，“以后不准在家里打游戏，还有这些，全部扔掉。”  
没有愿意，没有理由。  
卢崛的脸色变得很难看，低下头，“知道了。”  
17岁，只因为他只有17岁，所以必须在母亲病死后来到这个陌生的地方，面对这个人还有他的妻子。  
卢崛握紧了拳头。

卢崛收拾着游戏手柄还有那些游戏卡，装在一个小箱子里，准备将他们丢进外面的垃圾桶里。  
却在过道里碰见了靠着墙的王柳羿，卢崛视而不见的打算走过去，却在经过他时，听到他淡淡的声线“把它们给我吧，放在我这里。”  
卢崛有瞬间的怔愣，王柳羿笑了笑向他伸手“你有需要的时候，可以来我房间里拿。”  
卢崛又闻到了，王柳羿的信息素的味道，清甜的果酒味。

傍晚时喻文波接了个电话就又出门了，什么都没说。  
当然也并没有人在意他的去留，剩下两人依旧吃着晚餐。  
直到晚上，卢崛洗澡后才发现自己的手表不见了，被他不小心丢在了那个被王柳羿拿走的箱子里。

卢崛有些后悔的站在王柳羿的房门前，纠结的揉着手，不知道该怎么说话，他不是不谙世事的孩子。深夜，他站在他名义上母亲的房前，怎么看都是充满着暧昧的画面。  
就在他尚未做好心理建设时，眼前的房门突然打开了。  
王柳羿也有些愣住“你怎么在这？”  
“我，嗯，我的手表不见了。”  
“我猜它可能在箱子里，嗯。”卢崛紧张的道。看着眼前明显刚刚洗完澡的人，头发还带着潮湿的水汽，睡袍外纤细白皙的脖颈在灯光下显得无比诱人。

看了看他，王柳羿忽而笑了起来，“那你进来吧。”

卢崛跟着王柳羿进了房间，王柳羿走去桌边“你的箱子在窗子那边的墙角里，你自己去找吧。”  
“好”环顾了整个卧室一眼，卢崛锁定了自己的箱子，朝那边走去。  
很快他就在箱子里找到了他的手表，拿着它，卢崛叹了口气，站起身想跟王柳羿告辞。  
“要来一杯吗？乐言。”王柳羿拿着两杯酒从房间的另一边走过来。  
看着递到眼前的酒，卢崛感觉自己好像已经被它的酒精所感染。  
伸手接过酒杯“好啊。”

一切都是那么的自然，当卢崛的手搭上王柳羿的肩头开始，就已经无法停止了。  
睡袍很轻松的就被褪下，随意的丢在地上。  
滚烫的手，带着年轻的温度，在王柳羿的身体上游走，从上到下，一点点的触摸  
“嗯”他弓起身体发出舒适的呻吟。  
“再往下一点”指导着17岁的少年在自己的身体探索，想到这双手的主人的身份，王柳羿的身体更加紧绷了。  
“是这里吗？”卢崛的手颤抖的握住他的下体，轻轻的套弄。  
“哈，要我教你吗？”王柳羿边喘气边笑道。  
“不需要！”卢崛有些生气。  
在王柳羿信息素的刺激下，他感觉全身的血液都在朝一个地方涌去。而眼前白皙而柔韧的身体更是让他的刺激程度更上一层。  
柔软的身体会随着他的动作而做出不同的反应，当他的手在他胸前的两点揉捏的时候，王柳羿的腰会不自觉地弓起来，将自己的身体送给对方。  
灵活的手指在探索完了其他地方后，终于，慢慢来到了那处湿软的小穴。  
穴口处已经湿透了，卢崛有些兴奋，用手指在那处扣挖着，试图将手指塞进去。  
“嗯，啊。”王柳羿有些难耐的呻吟从唇齿中漏出。  
卢崛仿佛更得了鼓励一般，手指在穴道里抽插扣弄。  
这样得刺激对此刻得王柳羿来说无异于隔靴搔痒，“快点，嗯，进去，啊，别玩了。”他只能在粗喘间说出自己的要求。  
卢崛也有些忍不住了，扶着自己的东西对准了位置，却不进去，只在入口处摩擦。  
上半身俯下身来，对着王柳羿的唇吻了下去，唇舌交缠间有来不及吞下的口水流了出来。双唇分开始，牵扯出暧昧的银丝。  
卢崛依旧是在入口处浅入浅出，磨蹭着。王柳羿不满足的发出哼哼声“你到底要等到什么时候，到底干不干？”  
“为什么不让他标记你？”  
王柳羿为他这个提问怔了一秒，然后盛满了笑道“他标记我了，此刻你怎么出现在我床上呢？”  
卢崛不想告诉任何人他此刻笑得有多美，也终于不想在忍了。  
身体一沉，深深得进入到王柳羿得身体里。  
肠道紧紧的包裹着闯入的硬物，强烈的刺激让卢崛差点忍不住射了。  
封闭已久的禁区突然有人造访，让王柳羿也瞬间有被爽到。  
在欲望和信息素的刺激下，卢崛开始快速的抽查，整根插进又接近完全的拔出来，不停的反复。  
那清甜的果酒味在这一刻变得甜腻万分，诱惑着卢崛更加疯狂的进出。  
王柳羿在这样大力的冲撞之下差点稳不住身形，要不是枕头，他的头就要被顶到床头了。而这样带来的刺激也是十分巨大的，王柳羿感受着身体里的快感不停的积累，久违的快感，让他通体舒畅，爽的仍不住大声呻吟出来“啊，快一点，不，不要，还是慢一点。”“嗯，这里好爽。”在卢崛顶到里面一个位置时，王柳羿胡乱的喊了出来。  
卢崛很快意识到了什么，不停的朝刚刚那个位置冲刺，狠狠的顶在上面摩擦，似乎要留下自己的痕迹。同时手上也不闲着在王柳羿的身上继续煽风点火。  
在多重刺激之下，王柳羿很快就达到了高潮。  
承受不住的快感在这一个爆发，王柳羿爽的脚趾都勾了起来，身体也忍住微微的抽搐着，后穴也紧紧的收缩起来。  
卢崛被紧致刺激到，也达到了忍耐的极限，在最后冲刺数下后，射在了王柳羿的肚子上。  
房间里一时安静了下来，只剩下两个人的厚重的呼吸声。  
王柳羿平复了自己的呼吸后，用微哑的嗓音道“你先回去吧。”  
卢崛有些错愕，没想到他会让自己立刻离开。  
看着他王柳羿抬了抬头，示意他看向门口“不走的话，你想留下围观吗？”  
卢崛不明所以的看向门口，他进来时显然忘记关门，开着一条不小的缝隙的门边，露出一双属于男人的鞋子。


End file.
